1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat sink assemblies, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly for dissipating heat from one or more heat generating components such as electronic device components.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical heat sink assembly includes a heat sink and a metallic sheet fixed to the heat sink. The heat sink is adapted for thermally contacting one or more heat-generating components to dissipate heat generated therefrom. The metallic sheet is adapted for fixing the heat sink on a supporting member, such as a cover of an electronic device. Thereby, the metallic sheet helps prevent the heat sink from moving relative to the heat-generating components, which also helps prevent the heat sink from interfering with other components of the electronic device.
One end of the metallic sheet is fixed to an outer surface of the heat sink by soldering. In the soldering process, solder paste is arranged between the heat sink and the metallic sheet for soldering of the metallic sheet onto the heat sink. However, the solder paste is prone to run before becoming solidified, and may accumulate at a bottom end of a space between the heat sink and the metallic sheet due to gravity. When this happens, the solder paste is unevenly distributed between the heat sink and the metallic sheet. Then when the metallic sheet is soldered onto the heat sink, a joint intensity of a top end of the solder between the metallic sheet and the heat sink is less than that of a bottom end of the solder. As a result, the stability of the connection between the metallic sheet and the heat sink is liable to be diminished.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved heat sink assembly which overcomes the above described shortcomings.